bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga vs. Chitose Kizuki
Himiko Toga vs. Chitose Kizuki is a battle fought between League of Villains member Himiko Toga against Meta Liberation Army executive Curious and her numerous followers during the early stages of the Meta Liberation Army's Revival Celebration. Prologue Following the League of Villains arrival in Deika City, Koku Hanabata welcomes them and abruptly signals an ambush on the villains. Tomura Shigaraki orders his team to head for the tower to rescue Giran. Himiko Toga is excited to infiltrate the tower, but the ground beneath her explodes and she's confronted by well-known publicist Chitose Kizuki. Chitose has been following Himiko's story for quite some time and desires to be the one to release it to the world. She suggests a headline about Himiko's fall into madness but the villain declines to participate. Chitose claims she hasn't let a story get away from her since her earliest year in the business and promises to get to the bottom of Himiko's descent into madness. As a threat, Chitose says Himiko will participate if she wants to see tomorrow. Battle While boasting about satisfying her curiosity, one of Chitose's men gets his neck cut open by a knife thrown by Himiko. Surprised, Chitose looks around to find that Himiko has hidden her presence and disappeared. Himiko reappears above Chitose, diving at her armed with another knife. Chitose's subordinates repel Himiko, sending her crashing through a store window. Himiko quickly gets back to her feet but Chitose has a bomb planted inside the shop that detonates. Codenamed Curious, Chitose's Landmine Quirk allows her to transform anything she touches into an explosive. Curious' followers try to finish Himiko off while she's injured, but the live-wire villain counters with a four-pronged attack using the needles from her bloodsucking gear. Himiko attempts to suck in their blood and disguise herself to blend in, but Curious has already foreseen this tactic and has taken countermeasures. Her allies have been affected by her Quirk and therefore she can detonate their blood like an explosive. The blood Himiko tries to consume explodes, seriously injuring her, destroying her gear and leaving her body bloodied and battered. The injured villain manages to escape the shop, but she's ambushed again with a flurry of Quirks. Chitose demands to know why Himiko left a normal life behind to become a serial killer and signals for her men to stop. Himiko finally responds and shocks Chitose with her doll-like expression while asking what is a normal life. Himiko claims that she likes the Liberation Army for trying to wake the world better, but she already lives a perfectly normal life. Despite her injuries, Himiko replies with a lunatic's smile and eyes filled with bloodlust. !]] Chitose is fascinated with Himiko's "normal" because the young girl is the manifestation of darkness in a super-powered society. Heavily ravaged, Himiko's legs give out and she falls over coughing. Chitose kneels over Himiko and consoles her, calling her a "miserable girl". She blames Quirk counseling for failing to understand Himiko's natural admiration for blood. Chitose believes Himiko has worn a mask to suppress her true feelings and be everyone else's "normal". Irritated by her enemies prying, Himiko draws her knife and attacks. Chitose counters using a chain-ring developed by Detnerat: Curious Flattener. Curious blasts Himiko's face with an explosion, sending her reeling back in agony. Chitose tells Himiko her "normal" is in line with the Liberation Army's goals and even suggests she could be the perfect martyr for their righteous cause. As Himiko lays near defeated in Chitose's lap, the interview wants confirmation from the source before publishing this story. The injured villain tries to flee, but she's hammered away at by other warriors Quirks. Himiko refuses to believe she's miserable and only believes that she's happy sucking the blood of the people she loves. She takes out a small vile of blood and transforms her face into Ochaco Uraraka. One of the warriors uses a rope to trip Himiko and Curious believes her transformation is useless. Himiko thinks back to how much Izuku trusts Ochaco and desires to be that close with the people she loves. Curious tries to finish her off with the Curious Flattener, but Himiko surprisingly uses Ochaco's Zero Gravity Quirk to float Chitose into the air. Himiko escapes from the ropes while Chitose's followers are distracted and touches every one of them using Ochaco's Quirk. Half of Ochaco's face disintegrates, signaling Himiko reaching her limit. Chitose watches in awe, believing that Himiko managed to evolve her Quirk on the brink of death. Himiko claims she has seen Ochaco's Quirk in action and wants to be even more like the people she loves. Chitose admires the quote as Himiko releases Zero Gravity's effects and sends all the Army members plummeting to their demise. Chitose dies from the fall. Aftermath Himiko's transformation wears off and she escapes into a nearby alleyway. She realizes that her body has been greatly wounded like Izuku. Himiko knows its better to leave the liberation warriors alive for Gigantomachia but just like Tomura, she must destroy what she hates. Himiko manages to make her way to a shed away from the battlefield. She collapses and notes her inability to move and her blood loss. She falls into unconsciousness after telling herself she feels closer to the people she loves. References Navigation Category:Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Himiko Toga Battles Category:Chitose Kizuki Battles Category:Meta Liberation Army Battles